You Can't Have Everything AKA Kinetic
by sexypirate258
Summary: This story has nothing to do with "Team Clancy". This is the first of many in my Ghost Whisperer series. It is what I wish they would do in the show.


Melinda's kitchen- Night

Jim: What about one more? We're not getting any younger.  
Mel: It wouldn't be yours.  
Jim: Actually, It would be_ more_ mine. This one might actually know his or her father, and not for what I was, but for what I _am_.  
Mel: What do you mean?  
Jim: Aiden's living off fairy tales of what I once was. He knows, but he knows _this_ body, and it probably only confuses him to hear about the old me.  
Mel: It is hard, trying to explain all that to a kid, but at least he _has_ a father. I didn't.  
Jim: I'm just saying, if we had another baby, we could tell this...little person everything. They wouldn't be known as "the dead guy's son".  
Mel: I'm not ready for another baby.  
Jim: When will you be?  
Mel: Those warnings I got when I was pregnant...Carl said that there were ghosts protecting me, but they're not anymore. What if...no. I'm sorry, Jim. I can't. Aren't you happy with your son? I thought men were always proud of their sons.  
Jim: I am... But, wouldn't you like to hear a little girl's voice in this house? I never had a sister, and neither did you. Maybe we shouldn't deprive Aiden too.  
Mel: Jim, I'm not ready. I didn't give you a flat-out no. I just said not now.  
Jim: Do whatever feels right.  
Mel: Kay. Right now, I feel like going to bed.  
Jim: Night

Same As It Never Was antique store- Day

Mel: Delia, can I tell you something personal?  
Delia: Any time, honey.  
Mel: I'm feeling pressured.  
Delia: How?  
Mel: I don't think I ever told you this, but Jim..LOVES kids. He wanted to have a baby since we got married. It was the third year we were married that I finally said yes, and then he died. Aiden was born. End of story, right? Not for Jim. He still wants another baby, but I'm not ready. I said it the first time, but now, I don't even know what's keeping me. I just feel like I shouldn't...not yet.  
Delia: Then tell him that.  
Mel: I did.

A ghost appears right in front of Melinda, causing her to gasp. The customers in the store turn around and stare at her. This ghost is familiar. She's Aiden's age, and she has light brown hair done in pigtails. The only strange thing about this ghost is that she has no face.

Mel: Umm...Can we talk later? I have to go in the back and take care of some business.  
Delia: Bet you wish they didn't come in the middle of work.  
Mel: Oh yeah!

In the back of the antique store- Day

Mel: Hey, sweetie.

The ghost just stays still, keeping what should have been her eyes on Melinda at all times as she walks back and forth, waiting for the ghost to respond.

Mel: Can't you talk, honey?

The girl's answer comes out as a loud roar, but Melinda is able to understand.

Ghost: Yes!  
Mel: What's your name?  
Ghost: *getting clearer* I don't have one.  
Mel: Why not?  
Ghost: Because I was never born.

Delia comes in and the ghost disappears. Mel goes back to work for the rest of the day. At closing time, Delia leaves the store, leaving Melinda to lock up for the night. The little ghost appears again, waiting for Melinda to finish.

Driving Home- Evening

Ghost: Aiden was supposed to have a twin.  
Mel: No he wasn't. We only saw one heartbeat in the ultrasound.  
Ghost: His twin died at five weeks.  
Mel: How do you know all this?  
Ghost: That's not important right now.  
Mel: Was his twin a boy or a girl?  
Ghost: Girl.  
Mel: Oh. That makes me sad. I didn't even know I had a miscarriage.  
Ghost: Mommy?

Melinda's eyes go wide.

Mel: What? Why did you call me mommy?  
Ghost: I was Aiden's twin.  
Mel: *a small tear threatening to come down her face* No.  
Ghost: Think about it.  
Mel: *crying*  
Ghost: What is it?  
Mel: I just know you're right. It all makes sense, but I thought ghosts were the age when they died.  
Ghost: I was never born. I would have looked like a fish. I can be whatever age I want.  
Mel: You were the ghost holding the book of changes. You said "You can't save her." Is that what you meant, that you couldn't save yourself?  
Ghost: That wasn't me. She was like me. She died before she was born too, but she's going to live as someone else's daughter now. She's Aiden's age.  
Mel: Why didn't you cross over?  
Ghost: I never could. I'm supposed to be with you. It's my destiny, I guess.  
Mel: You're awfully smart for a five-year-old.  
Ghost: Thank you. I was never born, but I'm a ghost. I never have to do human things, like sleep, so I learn more.  
Mel: *Thinking* What if you could live? What if you still could be my daughter?

Mel pulls into her driveway and notices that nobody's home.

Mel: Jim's not home yet, *getting excited* Aiden's sleeping over at Kyle's house, and oh my gosh! I'm ovulating this week! You're going to get a second chance at life!  
Ghost: This is what you do in your spare time- talk to yourself?  
Mel: The ghost thing is hereditary. This is habitual.  
Ghost: *joking* Excuses!

The ghost disappears. Melinda spends the rest of the evening decorating the house, getting "into the mood", and preparing a romantic dinner for her husband. She puts on the "finishing touches", as Jim walks through the door.

Jim: What happened?  
Mel: What do you mean?  
Jim: You got the hot dog cooker out.  
Mel: *walking into the kitchen* Yeah. I wanted a hot dog.  
Jim: Okay. I remember all the important dates of our marriage. What am I missing?  
Mel: Good grief! I can't even make a nice dinner for my husband, can I?  
Jim: What? It looks like hurricane Sexy rolled through here!  
Mel: And?  
Jim: *getting the hint* Dinner at the umbrella room for no apparent reason?  
Mel: You know it!

After dinner, Melinda let's Jim clean up.

Kitchen- Night

Mel: I'm gonna go to bed. I'm feeling weird.  
Jim: I'll be there in like half an hour.  
Mel: I'll probably be asleep.

Eventually, Jim finishes showering, cleaning up ,and heads to bed. He finds the bed covered in flower petals and Melinda. The room is illuminated with candles flickering in the corners.

Bedroom- Night

Jim: Now I know something's going on! What is it, Mel?  
Mel: A ghost came to me today. Aiden had a twin. She died at five weeks and she's been haunting us ever since as a five-year-old. She's here because, for some reason, she's supposed to be with us. She's supposed to be ours. She still can be. I'm sorry I put up such a fight last night, but I'm ready now. If you still want to have another baby, even after I was such a bitch, I can't say no. I love you too much. *laughs* and I'm ovulating. I already took my "medicine", so...Are we gonna waste it?  
Jim: Are you asking me if I want to have another baby?  
Mel: I am.  
Jim: Of course!  
Mel: Then what are we waiting for?  
Jim: Absolutely nothing!

(Two months later) Village Java- Day

Mel: I'm concerned.  
Eli: Why?  
Mel: That little girl. The ghost. My...daughter hasn't come for two months.  
Eli: Have you considered that maybe you are pregnant?  
Mel: I'm too scared to check.  
Eli: Why?  
Mel: She's been...*laughs* "haunting" us for five years. If she's born, she'll forget all of it...all the laughs we had. She's been with us through all of it...without us even knowing.  
Eli: She will forget...Because she's supposed to. When you're old, you'll forget everything too.  
Mel: I guess you're right. God. What if I'm not pregnant? What if she crossed over?  
Eli: Then she was supposed to. You need to learn this now. All things happen for a reason.  
Mel: They do.

Melinda's home- Night

Mel: Moment of truth. *uncovering a pregnancy test* Positive. *Yelling* Jim! Get up here!

Jim rushes up.

Jim: What is it?  
Mel: I'm pregnant!  
Jim: *picks Mel off the ground and spins her around* That's awesome! Do we want to know the gender?  
Mel: We need to. If it's her...Wow.

At the hospital- Day

Doctor: Would you like to know the gender?  
Mel: Yes, please! But how accurate is it?  
Doctor: Extremely accurate. Much more accurate than an ultrasound.  
Jim: Boy or girl?  
Doctor: Girl.  
Mel: Are you sure?  
Doctor: Yes. I'm confident in this machine.  
Jim: Us doctors love our machines, don't we?  
Doctor: Yes we do, Doctor...  
Jim: Sam Lucas.

In bed- Night

Carl, the watcher appears by Melinda.

Mel: Carl?  
Carl: Yes?  
Mel: Is it her?  
Carl: Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Well, actually, it is.  
Mel: You're here to tell me about my baby?  
Carl: Yes. Aiden was born. He is powerful. He was given a second gift- the gift to sense things. Have you seen it yet?  
Mel: *nodding* Yes.  
Carl: Aiden is stronger, and much more powerful than you. She will be even stronger than him. She will have her gift, your gift, and another. She will be extremely gifted, wise, and knowledgeable. Protect her. Don't let the world change her. Her gifts can be used for darkness just as easily as not.  
Mel: No!  
Carl: You need to train her, teach her everything you know, and above all, protect her. If she is turned, she will kill without a second thought.  
Mel: She'll be strong enough to kill?  
Carl: Without even touching her victims.  
Mel: What?  
Carl: You'll see.  
Mel: What have I done?  
Carl: Your daughter will be the equivalent of a prophet.

(seven months later) Delivery Room- Night

Mel: *screams* It hurts!!!  
Doctor: Push!!!  
Jim: You're doing great!  
Mel: Oww *crying can be heard. The baby is born. She is a healthy, cute baby girl*  
Doctor: She's out!  
Mel: *falls back on bed like she fainted* Jim, no more kids!  
Jim: *sarcastically* Damn!  
Mel: Oh, God. I'm tired.  
Jim: Sleep.  
Mel: What about you?  
Jim: I'll try.

Melinda wakes up.

Mel: Can I see my baby?  
Doctor: Yes. Your husband is going to have to give her up, though.  
Aiden: Mommy. I wanna see her too.  
Mel: Delia.  
Delia: Yes?  
Mel: This room is crowded. Can I move?  
Jim: Nope.  
Mel: What should we name her?  
JIm: I always liked the name Juliette.  
Mel: Juliette...Lucas?  
Beth Gordon: Nice name.  
Mel: Mom? What are you doing here?  
Beth: I wouldn't miss this.  
Mel: You did with Aiden.  
Beth: Because no one called. You had a c- section. Remember?  
Mel: You're never going to live that down, are you?  
Beth: That or the wedding.  
Mel: God!  
Jim: Wish she was a Clancy?  
Mel: She is. Even if she's biologically a Lucas, she'll always be considered one of us.  
Beth: Am I missing something?  
Mel: It has to do with the gift. Do you really want to know?  
Beth: They're my grandchildren.  
Mel: Alright. You know a little about reincarnation, right?  
Beth: Oh. It's Jim.  
Mel: That was quick.  
Beth: Unfortunately, I have the same gift you do.

(Five years later) Antique Store Basement- Evening

Aiden: Come on, Juliette.  
Jules: Why?  
Aiden: It'll be fun.

Aiden grabs a flashlight off a table and takes Juliette's hand. They open the creaky door to the underworld of Grandview and step inside.

(Ten minutes later)

Mel: Delia, have you seen my kids?  
Delia: Uh-oh.  
Mel: Where did you see them last?  
Delia: That was the "uh-oh". They were in the basement. What if they found...  
Mel: The door. *louder than Delia* Uh-Oh!

Melinda runs down the stairs and sees that the door to the tunnels is wide open.

Mel: No! *grabbing a flashlight* I knew I should have made them stay upstairs. *yelling into the door* Aiden! Juliette!

She hears Juliette, whimpering, whining for mommy, and rushes to where she hears the noise.

Mel: You guys shouldn't be down here! Juliette, what's wrong?  
Juliette: There's mean people here.  
Aiden: This is amazing. Why aren't we allowed to come down here?  
Mel: Because it's dangerous. This whole underground city could collapse at any time. It's two hundred years old. It's falling apart.  
Aiden: But there are so many people. They need our help.  
Mel: I've tried. They don't want our help. They've made their choice.  
Juliette: Mommy! I wanna go!  
Mel: What happened to your sister?  
Aiden: She almost fell into that pit there. I pulled her up, though. She's fine.  
Mel: Why would you even think of bringing your sister down here?  
Aiden: I just wanted to see it.  
Mel: What would have happened if you had let her fall? That pit has to be twenty feet deep at least. I can't even see the bottom. Think, Aiden! What would have happened?  
Aiden: I don't know.  
Mel: Juliette, you're not in trouble. Aiden on the other hand, is grounded for a month.  
Aiden: What? But she came down too!  
Mel: She's five! She doesn't know any better. You're the older brother. Start acting like it.

At school- Day

Juliette: I do see them!  
Randy: You think you do! It's all fake.  
Juliette: No it's not! I know what I see, and I know what I can do!  
Randy: Freak!

Juliette stands still, angry. A toy floats off the ground as if by magic, and flies at Randy. Randy begins to cry.

Randy: I won't bug you again, just stay away from me!  
Juliette: Woah! How did I do that?  
Ms. Winters: I saw you throw that toy, Missy. I'm calling your parents.

Principal's office- Day

Mel: That doesn't seem like her.  
Principal: I think that she needs a little peace and quiet.  
Mel: I'll take her home.

Antique store- Day

Mel: What really happened?  
Juliette: I don't know. I moved the toy without touching it.  
Mel: Show me.  
Juliette: I'll try.

Juliette focuses her energy on a flower in a vase and moves it a good ten feet before Delia comes into the back and sees.

Delia: That's not freaky.  
Mel: I know, right?  
Delia: You have got to be the coolest family I've ever met.  
Mel: Thanks. *smiling* You're a great friend.  
Juliette: Mommy. Can I put it down yet?  
Mel: Oh! Yeah. Go ahead.

Juliette walks to the front of the store, Melinda staring after her.

Mel: Telekinesis.

(eight years later) Living room- Day

Aiden: I have a date.  
Mel: This is a family trip. You're going.  
Aiden: What about my date?  
Juliette: Camping's fun! We'll get to swim in the lake.  
Aiden: I don't want to ditch this girl. I like her.  
Jim: Fine. Go on your date. We'll swim at the pool until your date. We'll go camping next week. Is that okay?  
Aiden: Yeah. Just not today. I'm fine with next week. Sorry, guys.  
Jim: Eh...More time to pack.  
Juliette: How long does it really take to pack for three days?  
Jim: I procrastinate.  
Juliette: *looking at Aiden* So it's genetic.  
Aiden: What?

(Two months later)

Living room- Evening

The phone rings. Melinda turns the burner off and rushes to the phone.

Mel: *picking up the phone* Hello?  
Aiden: Hey, mom.  
Mel: Aiden! How'd your date go?  
Aiden: She's been my girlfriend for a week, mom?  
Mel: It's still a date.  
Aiden: Just making sure you knew. I'm bringing her over for dinner.  
Mel: Are you kidding? Juliette and I are going to die.  
Aiden: She's cooking?  
Mel: Pretty well, actually.  
Aiden: I don't want to be a burden.  
Mel: You live here.  
Aiden: Well, do you want her over or not?  
Mel: Of course! I'd love to meet her. Kelsey, isn't it?  
Aiden: Yeah. We'll be over in ten minutes. And...One more thing.  
Mel: Yeah?  
Aiden: She has the gift too.  
Mel: Awesome.

(Ten minutes later)

Juliette and Melinda are finishing up dinner in he kitchen when Jim, Aiden, and his girlfriend walk into the room. Kelsey looks like a model with her flowing dark brown hair, brown eyes, and perfect hourglass figure.

Juliette: *whispering to Melinda* I don't like her.  
Mel: Jules.  
Juliette: I don't know why.  
Jim: *Whispering to Melinda* I don't like her.  
Juliette: See?  
Melinda: Give it a chance.  
Aiden: What's going on?  
Juliette: *nervously* I think I might have poison oak. See the bump? I didn't want to...give it to Kelsey.  
Mel: And I was telling her not to scratch it. Give it a chance to go away.  
Aiden: That doesn't look like poison oak.  
Juliette: Oh, well. Problem solved.  
Aiden: *walking back into the living room* Okay?  
Juliette: *sighing* We can't keep doing this.  
Melinda: I know. Look. Let's just see how it goes. Don't judge a book by its cover.  
Jim: Okay.

Dinner table- evening

Mel: So...you see them?  
Kelsey: And talk to them.. Over the years, I've made quite a few friends.

Kelsey looks up from dinner and looks at Juliette with her piercing brown eyes. Her expression isn't hateful,or friendly. Her expression is dangerous.

Mel: So...how do you help them cross over?  
Kelsey: Cross over?  
Mel: Yeah. Into the light.  
Kelsey: I let them stay with me...as my friends. They don't cross over.  
Juliette: *under her breath just loud enough for Melinda and Jim to hear* BURN!  
Mel: *hiding her feelings* Oh. Well that's...interesting.

Kelsey stares at Juliette again with the same dangerous look as before. Juliette gets up quickly and walks away.

Mel:*thinking quickly* I better see what's wrong with Jules

Melinda rushes into the hall and finds Juliette just standing there.

Mel: Come back to the table, Jules.  
Juliette: Then tell Kelsey to keep her eyes on her boyfriend and not his sister?  
Mel: What do you mean?  
Juliette: Oh my God. Where have you been? She's been giving me the freaky stare all evening. It's kinda scaring me.  
Mel: Maybe she likes you?  
Juliette: Great! That makes me feel even more guilty for not liking her.  
Mel: I know you don't like her, but-  
Juliette: Mom, we both know you hate her too.  
Mel: I don't hate her. I hate what she does...with a passion. People like that were given this gift to HELP people. To bring them closure, and they abuse their gifts.  
Juliette: See? I get a _horrible_ feeling around her.  
Mel: Really?  
Juliette: Not many people give me chills like she 't trust her.  
Mel: I don't, but how are we gonna tell your brother we hate his girlfriend?  
Juliette: We don't...Well...You know what?...Just...Forget it. It's probably just me being stupid.  
Mel: I don't doubt you.  
Juliette: I'm thirteen. Teens are stupid, so maybe you should.  
Mel: Popular belief. You're not stupid.  
Juliette:Maybe...she had a bad childhood. Maybe that's why she hoards them.  
Mel: You are definitely not stupid...And that's what the internet's for.  
Juliette: That and weekends.  
Mel: Thank God it's Friday!  
Juliette: Now let's go back in there and put on a happy face.  
Mel: It's all we can do.

(Juliette's Room- Night)

Juliette is tossing and turning in her sleep, having a nightmare. She wakes up in a cold sweat and sits straight up in her bed. In her dream, there was blood...everywhere. There was blood in her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she expected all aspects of the dream to dissipate, but instead, she saw her room, like normal. The only thing that was wrong was that her eyes, her furniture, and everything in her sight was covered in blood. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, hoping for the gruesome sight to go away, but it stayed there, slowly fading. By now Juliette was almost hysterical with tears. Then she saw something. Her brother was covered in blood, quietly standing by her bedside.

Juliette: *Screaming* MOM!

Melinda comes rushing in, grabbing Juliette and holding her still.

Melinda: What happened?  
Juliette: Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on my furniture, my bed, in my eyes. it was everywhere. And Aiden...where's Aiden?  
Aiden: Right here. Why'd you scream, Jules? It's the middle of the night.  
Juliette: Bad dream.  
Aiden: Open your eyes. It's over.  
Juliette: The blood. It's gonna be there. I know it.  
Mel: There's nothing here. It's okay.  
Aiden: I'm going back to bed.  
Juliette: *looking after him* Stay safe.  
Mel: What happened to Aiden in your dream?  
Juliette: *crying* He was dead, and covered in blood.  
Mel: *clutching her daughter close* Well, he's alive. Don't on. You need hot cocoa.  
Juliette: It's the middle of Summer.  
Mel: Are you really saying you don't want a cup of Clancy cocoa?  
Juliette: I'm not crazy enough to refuse that.  
Mel: Didn't think so.

(Kitchen- Night)

Juliette: Weird how you consider me a Clancy even when evryone knows I'm not. I wish more than anything sometimes that I _was_ a Clancy and not a Lucas.  
Mel: Why?  
Juliette: They treat me different, Nana Faith, and grandma. They treat me like they're ashamed of me. I'm an abomonation to everytone that knew dad before, and as per usual, Aiden's the little hero.  
Mel: What?  
Juliette: I know Aiden's your favorite.  
Mel: Hmm. Why?  
Juliette:You treat him different than you treat me. Becase I'm a Lucas. I know how much you loved dad, and you must have gone through hell when he died-  
Mel: No. He's not my favorite. I don't pick favorites.  
Juliette: Then answer this. It's not because he's he was my age, you gave Aiden so much more freedom than you give me. Why?  
Jim: Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but your cocoa's ready.  
Juliette: Thanks, dad.  
Mel: Thanks, Jim. I'll be up in a few minutes.  
Jim: I'll probably be sleeping. Wake me up.  
Mel: *Now getting back to you, I don't give you freedom not because I don't trust you. It's because you're different. You're gifts are powerful. I'm sorry if I come off as a mean mom, but there are people out there who would use your gifts for the wrong reasons. It may sound corny, but I'm trying to protect you.  
Juliette:How do you know I'm so powerful?  
Mel: Do you remember Carl?  
Juliette: The watcher?  
Mel: Yup. He told me that you...would be the equivilent of a prophet.  
Juliette: Seriously?  
Melinda: It's not that I don't trust you. I just want to protect you. I could never stand it if you...  
Juliette: Died?  
Mel: Yes.  
Juliette: Who would do something like that...take me and use my gift?  
Mel: The world is a mean place sometimes. And you can kill without the slightest to your victim with your...telekinesis.  
Juliette: Are you suggesting that I would?  
Mel: Maybe if you were under the wrong influence or with the wrong people.  
Juliette: You taught me better than that. I could _never_ take a life. Not with what we do. _Never_.  
Melinda: I guess I have taught you well.  
Juliette: Thanks for the conversation, mom, but my cocoa's gone and I'm wiped out. I'm gonna go back to bed.  
Mel: Thanks for listening.

A shadow-man appears in front of Melinda and Juliette. His voice is deep and scratchy.

Ghost: *yelling* Stop them!

He disappears.

Juliette: *Sarcastically* That was specific.  
Melinda: Tomorrow. I'm gonna pass out if I don't get some sleep.  
Juliette: Sorry for waking you up.  
Melinda: Don't worry about it. You should go to bed.  
Juliette: That's where I'm headed.

(Living room-Day)

Juliette: Aiden and I are going to the pool.  
Jim: Without dad? Mel, what kind of kids are we raising?  
Mel: Hopefully good ones. As long as they didn't forget to invite me.  
Juliette: Umm...About that.  
Mel: Now we have a problem....meet us there in ten minutes, and Aiden, don't let your sister drown.  
Aiden: Not a chance.

Pool-Day

Juliette: *on the diving board* I don't have a name for this one!

Juliette grabs her knees, hugs them close, and flips into the water.

Aiden: How about an upside down cannonball?  
Juliette: Love it!  
Aiden: Wanna race?  
Juliette: That's not fair. You're going to win.  
Aiden:We don't know that.  
Juliette: Well then... Don't you dare let me win, Aiden!

Juliette and Aiden take their places next to each other at one end of the pool. Jim joins in as the referee and counts down for his kids. They zoom through the water like rockets, Juliette using her signature stroke, pushing off from the bottom as hard as she can, returning for air, and diving back under. Jim keeps his eyes on his kids, waiting for them to finish their two laps.

Mel: I always feel weird about coming down here.  
Jim: Why?  
Mel: Even with what we've been through, part of me thinks that maybe you'll see some sexy blond in a bikini and forget about me.  
JIm: I'm not even going to start on how totally impossible that is, because we _have_ been through so much...too much. I'm attracted to brown hair, brown eyes, and psychic abilities. Plus, you look amazing.  
Mel: Thanks.

Jim returns his focus to the kids and their race and sees Juliette's hand emerge and touch the side of the pool with Aiden five feet behind her.

Juliette: Did you let me win?  
Aiden: No!

Juliette holds her hands up in victory, proud of her win, when she screams at the top of her lungs and is pulled under by some strange force. By now Aiden is at the other side of the pool. Jim notices his daughter in distress and dives into the pool. He returns to the surface with his daughter over his shoulder. He places her gently on the ground and the people from the pool crowd around her. She isn't breathing. Bobby Tooch, one of Jim's old friends, and Aiden come up behind Jim.

Bobby: I think this is more my job.  
Jim: I used to be a paramedic too.  
Bobby: *Confused* When?  
Jim: Damn. I hate it when I say stupid things. Just consider yourself invited to dinner tonight.

Juliette coughs up water and blinks.

Bobby: Okay then.

Melinda sees the shadow- man again. His features slowly become discernible until Melinda can make out a short gray beard, a full head of black hair, and scars along his face.

Ghost: Stop them!  
Melinda: How dare you hurt my daughter!  
Ghost: Hurt, never. Warn, of course. Very soon, the omens will begin.  
Melinda: Omens?  
Ghost: Disasters...all over the world, from volcano eruptions to collapsing buildings. They're warnings.  
Melinda: What are they warning against?  
Ghost: A certain day...that everyone prays will never come. It's coming.  
Melinda: Doomsday?  
Ghost: Very good.  
Mel: How are we supposed to stop the end of the world?  
Ghost:You'll see.  
Mel: That doesn't help me. Who are you?  
Ghost: A watcher named Elliott Hawthorne.

Elliott disappears again and Melinda runs to her daughter.

Jim: Bobby's coming over.  
Mel: Awesome. Is Jules okay?  
Bobby: She's fine.

Dinner with Bobby- Evening

Bobby: Would it be rude of me to ask why you invited me?  
Mel: You've been a family friend for twenty- something years... Damn, I'm old.  
Bobby: Thanks. I'm three years older than you, so it's worse for me.  
Jim: We invited you to tell you something...*looks at Mel and back at Bobby* Do you have an open mind?  
Bobby: Guess so.  
Mel: Do you believe in ghosts?  
Bobby: Sure.  
Jim: Reincarnation?  
Bobby: Like past lives?  
Mel: Yes. If you don't, that's fine, but you should leave unless you're okay with the theory.  
Bobby: I'm game. Shoot.  
Mel: I have a gift. I've had it since I was a little girl, and both my kids have it.  
Bobby: *looking to his right side* Aiden?  
Aiden: Yes.  
Bobby: Juliette?  
Juliette: Guilty as charged, chief!  
Bobby: So what's the gift?  
Mel: We see...ghosts. I saw Jim's when he...  
Bobby: Wait a minute. You're not gonna tell me that Sam is Jim reincarnated, are you?  
Mel: Would you believe it?  
Bobby: I don't know...maybe.  
Mel: Well it's true. Why else would I have married him?  
Bobby: Because you were pregnant with his baby?  
Mel: Aiden's father is _not_ Sam Lucas. Biologically, he's a Clancy.  
Bobby: His name's "Lucas".  
Mel: Oh well. And as far as I'm concerned, Juliette's a Clancy too.  
Bobby: Are you joking?  
Mel: I would never lie about something like this!  
Bobby: *To Jim* Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You were my best friend, Jim! And I watched you die. You could have at least said something.  
JIm: I'm sorry. I wanted to be a doctor even before I became a paramedic, but three years of school sounded a lot better than ten.  
Bobby: Do you like it?  
Jim: I wish! It's too crazy. I mean, the money's great, and I wanted to give my kids the best life possible, but I'd take my old job back in a flash! It became a part of me.  
Bobby: Well you've got the training...Come on back!  
Jim: I can't. I still have to put the kids through college.  
Bobby: Oh. Well that's cool. I'll still see you every so often.  
Jim: Poker night?  
Bobby: If we can round up a few more players.  
Jim: Right.

(Next Friday) Living Room- Night

Mel: I saw him again.  
Juliette: The ghost?  
Mel:Yeah. His name is Elliott Hawthorne. He's the newest watcher.  
Juliette: I know that name...That's Marissa's dad.  
Mel: Are you sure?  
Juliette: I've known her since I was a baby, mom. If he's a watcher, then that's him. He was a drug-addict. Overdosed when she was nine. I remember. She was devastated.  
Mel: The watchers become watchers because their ashamed. Do you think that's his reason?  
Juliette: Sure. So what did he say?  
Mel: "Stop them."  
Juliette: Who?  
Mel: I wish I knew.  
Juliette: I wish I could talk to her about it.  
Mel: Why can't you?  
Juliette: She doubts the gift. The one that I _can't_ prove.  
Mel: Just try.  
Juliette: Fine.

(Monday) School- Day

Juliette: I saw something.

Marissa: A ghost?  
Juliette: Can I tell you something?  
Marissa: Shoot.  
Juliette: You remember your dad?  
Marissa: How could I not?  
Juliette: He never crossed over.  
Marissa: No. He did.  
Juliette: He didn't. I saw him. He's a watcher.  
Marissa: A watcher? You mean those guys that are like God's helpers?  
Juliette: Yeah, I guess so. He's ashamed. He wants to change.  
Marissa: Don't you dare lie to me, Juliette Lucas!  
Juliette: I wouldn't lie about this.  
Marissa: I hated him when he was alive. What makes you think I'd like him dead?  
Juliette: He gave us warnings. Or rather, he gave my mom a warning.  
Marissa: Now I know you're lying. My father didn't have the heart to protect anyone, especially from your freaky ghost- world!  
Juliette: You said you believed me!  
Marissa: Even though the whole time I knew it was crap!  
Juliette: Excuse me?  
Marissa: Maybe your life wasn't cool enough, so you faked this...gift.  
Juliette: No! I need you to believe me. Can you please just listen?  
Marissa: I've listened to you since we were two!  
Juliette: You could see them then!  
Marissa: No! I'm not a nutjob like you!  
Juliette: You were my best friend.  
Marissa: I _was_? I guess that means we're not friends anymore!  
Juliette: Wait!

Marissa runs into the street, and before she knows what's going on, a blue suv collides with her. Immediately, the driver, a woman with curly red hair and a small frame turns off her car and runs toward Marissa, who is lying on the ground, motionless. Juliette runs as fast as she can to her friend. The woman pulls out her phone and dials 911. All Juliette can do is wait.

Paramedic: Ouch.  
Bobby: Right... Juliette? Are you okay? Your parents are going to want to know where you are.  
Ms. Hawthorne: They already do. I called Melinda when they called me. Juliette, your mother's on her way.  
Juliette: Oh, God. This should be fun.  
Bobby: She's losing an awful lot of blood. Get her on the stretcher. Quick.

Marissa is placed on the stretcher and brought into the ambulance. She is quickly losing life, her heart rate slowing every second. Melinda pulls up, an angry look on her face directed at one particular person- Juliette.

Juliette: Here we go.  
Melinda: Allison, I am so sorry  
Allison Hawthorne: My baby...

The heart monitor comes to a stop and beeps loudly. Marissa is dead. Her ghost appears by her body.

Bobby: Call it!  
Paramedic: Four o'clock exactly.  
Allison Hawthore:*shaking with rage and turning toward Juliette* This is your fault! You were with her! What happened?  
Juliette: She ran into the street. she didn't see the car.  
Allison Hawthorne: Why?  
Juliette: We were talking, arguing a little because I saw--  
Melinda: *Coughs* Allergies  
Juliette: Because I saw... one of those...things.  
Allison: I never really believed in that...gift. And you, Melinda. You should be ashamed for encouraging such behavior.  
Melinda: But I have it too.  
Allison: And look where it's gotten my baby! You got her killed, you little brat!  
Melinda: I think you're being a bit harsh on my daughter. Please stop. It was the driver who hit her, not my daughter!  
Woman driver: I'll take the charges.  
Allison: I still think it had something to do with you.  
Juliette: So, what? Am I gonna be charged with murder?  
Allison: No. I'm not that cruel, but stay away from her funeral.  
Juliette: She was my best friend.  
Allison: Not from where I stand. She would say horrible things about you  
Marissa: She's lying! I'm sorry for getting mad! I don't blame you at all, Juliette. I would never say anything bad.  
Juliette: She says that's a lie.  
Allison: You see her? Grand! Leave us, now!  
Melinda: We were already leaving.

In Mel's car- Day

Marissa: I have to cross over, right?  
Melinda: What about your mom?  
Marissa: One of the world's top therapists couldn't help her. It's impossible for you to.  
Melinda: One of the top therapists?  
Marissa: Not Eli.  
Melinda: Wasn't even going to suggest that, but ok.  
Juliette: Wait. You can't cross over yet. Your dad.  
Marissa: My dad...

Elliott shows up next to Marissa and hugs her.

Elliott: My girl.  
Marissa: Dad? I haven't seen you this happy since I was seven.  
Elliott: Without the drugs, I feel full of life, free, happy.  
Marissa: Oh my God, Juliette. You were telling the truth.  
Juliette: I do that sometimes.  
Melinda: Elliott, the warnings you were giving us...what do they mean? "Stop them."  
Elliott: Some of your friends might have heard the warnings too.  
Melinda: Who?  
Elliott: You can't have everything.

Marissa crosses over, knowing her father is fine, and Elliott watches, not ready to leave yet.

Juliette: *holding back tears* I just watched my best friend die.  
Melinda: It's okay to cry.  
Juliette: *Shaking her head* It's just, she was the only person I trusted enough to tell, and now she's dead.  
Melinda: I know what it's like to lose a best friend. Did I ever tell you about my old friend, Andrea?  
Juliette: No, but if it'll make me feel better...

(Two weeks later) Diner- Evening

Juliette: I think I'll get the pizza.  
Jim: Still eating off the kids' menu?  
Juliette: I'm just not that hungry, besides, a kids' pizza is pretty big.  
Mel: She's right.  
Jim: You guys come here a lot more often than me.  
Aiden: Only when you work the night shift.  
Jim: Real family dinners don't come around that often.  
Mel: Once a month.  
Juliette: Can we talk ghouls?  
Mel: Why not?  
Juliette: Elliott...I think he know what he was warning us about.  
Mel: What would that be?  
Juliette: It _is_ one of your aquaintances, but not a friend.  
Mel: Who?  
Juliette: Gabriel.  
Mel: I haven't seen or heard from him in years.

(The next day [Saturday]) Living Room- night

Aiden: I'll go lock up the shop. Apparently, mom forgot.  
Juliette: I'll go with him.  
Mel: Jules, it's a one-person job.  
Juliette: But...fine.

Aiden leaves and locks the door.

Jim: Dinner's almost ready. He better get back here quick.

Juliette: I feel funny...guilty almost.  
Mel: Why?  
Juliette: I have no idea.

(an hour later) Kitchen- night

Jim: Where is that boy?  
Mel: I don't know. Maybe he stopped at Kelsey's.  
Juliette: He would have called us.  
Jim: You're giving guys too much credit. We're not that resourceful.  
Mel: I'll call his phone.

Melinda dials Aiden's cell phone number, waiting for a ring. The phone rings loudly from the coffee table by the couch.

Jim: Told you.  
Mel: I'm going to the store  
Juliette: So are we.  
Mel: I'm calling Ned and Eli.  
Juliette: Why?  
Jim: If we're searching for him, we'll need quite a few people.  
Juliette: Then get Ned's girlfriend, too. I'll get Delia and Roger.

Juliette, Melinda, Delia, and Roger go in Melinda's car, while Jim, Ned, and Suzie go in Jim's truck.

Mel: We're gonna need to split up. Jim, you're with me and Eli. We're the tunnels. Ned and Suzie, you're tunnels too. Delia and Jules, you're the store. You guys know your way around it the best. On second thought, Eli. You're on cell phone duty. Here's my phone. Just call Kelsey. She's in the contacts. Any questions? No? Good. Let's go.

Tunnels- Night

Jim: Left or right?  
Mel: We go right. That's where the buried city is. I know my way around better than they do.  
Ned: I guess we'll go left.

(five minutes later) Juliette is searching in the back with Delia. She sees something out of place.

Juliette: Did you notice that?  
Delia: What?  
Juliette: That blanket's not where it's supposed to be.  
Delia: You're great with details.  
Juliette: *loud enough for everyone to hear* I think we found him. Guess he decided to take a na- *screaming* AIDEN!

Aiden is barely moving. He is drenched in blood with a deep wound by his heart. Everyone comes back up quickly, crowding into the back.

Jim: What happened? *noticing AIden* Oh my God. Aiden.  
Mel: What?  
Juliette: *grabbing the phone from Eli* I...have to...call...9...11.  
Jim: You can berely talk, Jules.  
Juliette: He's dying!

Juliette feels a tap on her shoulder and hears a familiar voice. She turns and sees AIden's ghost.

Aiden: A little late. Thanks for thinking of me, though.  
Eli: Call anyway.  
Aiden: I'm dead. They couldn't save me even if you did.  
Juliette: We have to do something.  
Aiden: You know, you guys were right...about Kelsey.  
Melinda: What?  
Aiden: I knew. From the start, it was obvious you didn't like her.  
Juliette: Did she do this to you?  
Aiden: No, her dad did. The dude matched a certain description. I know where she got her gift. Jules, you were right...at the restaurant.  
Juliette: What did I say?  
AIden: You said not to trust somebody mom knew...Someone she hadn't seen for years...Gabriel.  
Melinda: Gabriel?  
Jim: Gabriel did this?  
Aiden: Tell dad yes.  
Melinda: Yes, honey.  
Aiden: Guys, don't be unhappy. I'm fine. I don't want to cause something bad.

(three days later) Kitchen- morning

Aiden: I want to be cremated.  
Mel: Why?  
Aiden: I want my ashes where my family started...Where you guys met. Only a little bit, though. I'm not sure how the city of New York feels about ashes on the sidewalk. Do whatever you want with the rest.  
Mel: What should we do about the funeral?  
Aiden: Don't set a date. I have a feeling that we should wait, besides. I haven't seen the light.  
Mel: Not at all?  
Aiden: Not yet.

(three days later) Living room- evening

Juliette: For some reason, pink flanel pajama night doesn't seem so important.  
Mel: He was your brother.  
Juliette: Which doesn't change even if he's dead. He'll always be my brother.  
Mel: I never said-  
Juliette: Just give me some time. I'm in denial right now.

Someone knocks at the door. Juliette answers it.

Juliette: Kelsey? What are you doing here? I don't want you on my property, you back-stabbing bitch!  
Kelsey: I brought a friend.

Gabriel peeks his head around his daughter's. Jim gets up, angrily.

Jim: You try and kill my wife, you succeed in killing my son, and you still have enough nerve to step foot here again? You must be out of your damn mind! *punching Gabriel in the mouth* Both of you, get off my property, now, or I'm calling the cops!  
Gabriel: *Grabbing Jim in a chokehold* Jim, I'm a little bit more clever than you give me credit for.  
Mel: How'd you know it's Jim?  
Gabriel: Your ghost friends are my ghost told me. They also told me that your daughter is as powerful as a prophet. Kinda like the "chosen one". Now, either of you move, and daddy gets it.  
Juliette: *shaking with rage* YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!  
Gabriel: Knew it would be you *lets go of Jim and pulls out a gun*

Gabriel fires at Juliette, and hits her in the right shoulder. Both Melinda and Jim cringe at the sight, remembering what happenned all those years ago.

Gabriel: Painful memories...Jim? Does it hurt to see your daughter...DYING? The same way you did? Does it?  
Jim: *kicks the gun out of Gabriel's hand and attacks him* I never want to see your face again, but then again, I won't have to. It'll be in prison.

Jim is too preoccupied to notice Kelsey, who punches him and knocks him out for a few seconds. Both Kelsey and Gabriel escape.

Mel: *crying* 911's on their way.  
Jim: *hugging Mel close and rubbing her back* It's gonna be okay.  
Mel: Jim, I can't lose both of them.

Hospital- NIght

Mel: Juliette, please wake up.  
Jim: Please.

Juliette's heart rate goes down, and slowly, she slips into a coma.

Mel: NO! Juliette!  
Jim: Please save her.  
Doctor: *with the paddles* Clear!  
Jim: Again...  
Doctor: Clear!

Juliette won't move. Her ghost appears by her body.

Doctor: She's not dead. She's in a coma, but that doesn't mean she's safe. There's still the chance of an embolism or clot. We have to watch carefully for things like that.  
Jim: Tell me one thing, and tell it to me straight. Do you think, as a professional, that she's going to be okay?  
Doctor: As a professional, I'd say it's 50/50...As a person, however, I'd like to think she'll be fine.  
Mel: *sobbing* So would I.

Elliott appears.

Elliott: She's the last remaining Clancy.  
Mel: What?  
Elliott: She is.  
Mel: No she's not.  
Elliott: Do a paternity test. I dare you.  
Mel: I know what it's going to say.  
Elliott: Do you?

(three days later) hospital- Day

Juliette wakes up and her heart monitor beeps to life.

Delia: Mel, wake up.  
Mel: What happened?  
Eli: She's awake.  
Jim: She's okay?  
Mel: Thank God!  
Juliette: My aching shoulder.  
Aiden: Schedule my "memorial". Soon  
Mel: We have your ashes. What do you want to do with them?  
Aiden: Forget whatever I said before. Keep them, if you want. I'll always be a part of you.

Mel and Jim's room- night

Juliette: *crying* Mom, this was Aiden's. It's all we have left...this...shark-tooth necklace.  
Mel: Jim, I can't believe he's gone.  
Juliette: I'm keeping it. I'm gonna go to bed.

Mel: Jim, I can't do this.  
Jim: It's hard to deal with something like this, I know.  
Mel: I umm...I think we should...take a break from each other.  
Jim: What?  
Mel: It's my gift.  
Jim: What are you talking about?  
Mel: Maybe you haven't noticed, but my gift hasn't exactly helped our family. It was my gift that got you killed, Aiden wouldn't have been _murdered _if it weren't for me, and Juliette wouldn't have been hunted if she didn't have her powers. I don't want to put you through this anymore.  
Jim: Mel, we've been through too much!  
Mel: *crying* It's my heritage. All the way back through the Gordon family, and even back to the Lucas family, every male has died. Tessa's husband, killed by the bad bread. Julia-Lee's husband, Killed in world war I. My great grandfather, murdered. My grandfather, cancer. Paul Eastman, killed by Tom Gordon. Tom Gordon, killed by the ghost of Paul Eastman. Jim Clancy, shot and killed, November 7th, 2008, by Robert Langowski.  
Jim: But I came back, Mel.  
Mel: You're forgetting the last person on the list, though. Aiden Lucas, stabbed to death by Gabriel Rance.  
Jim: We made it through, though.  
Mel: Jim, I never said I didn't love you. We can keep those good memories. It's just...right now, we shouldn't be together. Maybe someday, just not now.  
Jim: So what? We're just gonna drop everything? All we've been through?  
Mel: For now. Juliette and I are bad for you.  
Jim: You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mel.  
Mel: One day, when we're all healed, we can be together. I'm taking Juliette tonight.  
Jim: *crying for the first time* Where?  
Mel: To my mom's house.

Melinda gets Juliette out of her room and brings her to Jim.

Juliette: What's going on?  
Mel: Mommy and daddy are just taking a break from each other.  
Juliette: Are you insane, mom? You love him.  
Mel: I know, but our gifts are not good for him. I didn't want to put him through that anymore. So say goodbye.  
Jim: I'm not gonna get to see my own daughter?  
Mel: For now, that's what's best.  
Jim: For who?  
Mel: Just stay safe.

Mel and Juliette leave in Mel's car. Jim stays in his room, staring at Mel's pillow.

Jim: Bet you did this once, Mel. Gabriel, I hope you rot in hell, but I'm glad you're not dead. You get to live with yourself. *kicking a table over* You ruined my life! You took away my son, my wife, my hope, my daughter. You took away my reason for living!

Jim falls back onto the bed and eventually falls asleep. Jim wakes up in a cold sweat and finds Mel sitting next to him, holding out a glass of water.

Jim: You came back?  
Mel: What are you talking about? I never left.  
Jim: But you and Juliette...  
Mel: It was a bad dream. What was it about, anyway?  
Jim: You left with Juliette and said we needed to take a break from each other.  
Mel: Never.  
Jim: It's not often that you're comforting me after a bad dream.  
Mel: I like it. Shake things up a little bit.

Jim and Melinda go to sleep. Juliette lays down and thinks. Eventually, she too falls asleep. She dreams about Kelsey as well...Kelsey is in her room, waiting for her. She wakes up and sees that it wasn't a dream.

Juliette's room- middle of the night

Juliette: MOM! DAD!  
Kelsey: Mommy and daddy going to save the widdle baby?  
Juliette: Shutup! You and your father have destroyed our family!  
Kelsey: All in a month's work.  
Jim: Get out of my house!  
Juliette: Why are you after me? What did I do to you?  
Kelsey: We _need_ you. As a person, you're a brat, but you're powers could be rather useful.  
Juliette: What about my powers? Why would you need them?  
Kelsey: 'Cause of the book, you little idiot!  
Juliette: The Book of Changes.  
Kelsey: Duh!  
Melinda:Well, you're not getting it.  
Kelsey: You under-estimate me. We _always_ have a plan, and don't forget that.  
Melinda: What's your plan this time?  
Kelsey: Thank you for reminding me. Your daughter gets to make a choice. Simple choice, yes or no. Juliette, you can come with us, use your powers whenever you want, help us, maybe even rule the world, and we'll never bug your family again...deal?  
Juliette: And if I refuse?  
Kelsey: Oooh! Not smart! If you refuse, come to that place...where my dad ALMOST killed your mom years and years ago.  
Juliette: And if I don't?  
Kelsey: You're not being very agreeable. If you don't show up at ten in the morning, every fifteen minutes, one of your close friends or loved ones is going to die in a not-so- pleasant way.  
Juliette: How?  
Kelsey: I have my ways.  
Juliette: What's going to be waiting there?  
Kelsey: Just stop with all the questions! I have a lot of friends.  
Juliette: *tensing* I still pick no.  
Kelsey: Then I guess I'll be leaving. I should get my rest before I kill you.

Kelsey drives away in her sportscar. Everything in the room is blown around as if by a hurricane, and Aiden shows up, angrier than ever.

Aiden: *yelling angrily* NO, NO, NO!!! I WON'T JUST SIT AROUND AND WATCH THIS!!! WE WERE GIVEN A TASK BY THE WATCHERS. ALL_ THREE_ OF US. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO _PROTECT_ JULIETTE! I MADE A PROMISE!!! I'M NOT JUST GONNA SIT AROUND AND WATCH MY BABY SISTER _DIE_ BECAUSE OF SOMETHING WE _FAILED_TO DO!!!  
Mel: *calmly* Then do something. Keep your promise.  
Juliette: I didn't realize how many people wanted me.  
Mel: Scary, huh?  
Juliette: *crying* For the first time in my life, I'm really hating this gift. I'm scared, mom.  
Mel: *comforting Juliette* I know. It's tough. Decisions like this are hard to make.  
Jim: Jules, it's gonna be okay.  
Juliette: That's what I hate the most, is people telling me it's in my head, or it's gonna be alright, even when we know it's not. No matter how it turns out, we lose, dad, and I'm the optimistic one...well, I was.  
Jim: We're trying to comfort you.  
Juliette: Sorry, I just have a lot going on. Obviously.  
Mel: So, what are you going to do.  
Juliette: I'm gonna pray. I'll need all the help I can get. They're psycho. How do you deal with two psycho- killers?

Juliette goes into her room and picks up Aiden's shark-tooth necklace. She tries to hold back her tears, but soon she is overcome with tears. She falls back against the wall, crying and holding the necklace tightly in her hand.

Juliette: My best friend, my shoulder, my brother. Everything is being taken away, and tomorrow, it might just be my life. *thinking*...Aiden, I know you're still here. Stay with me, please. I'm sorry for not going with you. I knew I should have.  
Aiden: It wasn't your fault. It could never be your fault.  
Juliette: *still crying* It's weird.  
Aiden: What is?  
Juliette: That I don't think of the bad times, about you and Marissa. I don't even think of anything important...or it wasn't at the time. It's the boring things I remember the most.  
Aiden: You're only thirteen and you're dealing with so many things. Two deaths, and you were in a coma for three days.  
Juliette: You act as if it's a good thing, to lose all that.  
Aiden: You didn't lose anything, Jules. Marissa's still your friend. She crossed over. She was happy, and me, I'm fine. You haven't lost. You've gained.  
Juliette: What are you talking about?  
Aiden:From these experiences, you've gained knowledge, wisdom, and the ability to say that you've been through all of it. You remember what I used to tell you when you felt ready to scream because of school, homework, sports, and whatever other crap you were dealing with at the time?  
Juliette: *stops crying* Don't give up.  
Aiden: Don't give up now. You have a chance, still.  
Juliette: *smiling* I'm not gonna give up. I was never pessimistic. I'm not gonna start now. In fact, I'm not only going to try. I don't know how, but I will win, and when I do, know that I did it all for you.

Melinda is right outside Juliette's door. She knocks and comes in.

Mel: I heard that.  
Juliette: How much?  
Mel: All of it.  
Juliette: We're in this together.  
Jim: Till the end.  
Aiden: Mom, you have no idea what she's been through. Not even you. Help her through it.  
Mel: Of course. It's what we do.

(The next morning) Living room- Morning

Melinda: Do you have a plan?

Juliette: No. I'm still thinking.  
Melinda: Well, we have to go now.  
Juliette: I only have a prayer if I'm gonna do what I'm thinking.  
Mel: So you _do_ have a plan?  
Juliette: I'm relying on one emotion. I'm gonna fight fire with fire. I'll use their weapon against them.  
Mel: What weapon is that?  
Juliette: Fear. That's how they tried to hunt us down, by making us afriad of what they'd do, but Kelsey has stayed out of it. She did her job. Aiden trusted her. I don't think she'll follow through.  
Mel: What are you saying?  
Juliette: I don't know. Maybe nothing. I hope so.  
Mel: Let's go. We don't want to be late.  
Juliette: Are you afraid?  
Mel: More than I've ever been. You're my little girl. I don't want you getting hurt.  
Juliette: Trust me, my side isn't too fun either. The whole "walking to your doom" thing isn't agreeing with me. I've got hummingbirds in my stomach.  
Mel: Don't you mean butterflies?

Juliette: My butterflies exploded into hummingbirds a long time ago. I feel sick.  
Mel: I hate to be a cloud, but get used to it. With this gift, you can help, but with yours, you're a lot more likely to be hunted.  
Juliette: *sarcastically* That makes me feel great. Thanks for the pep-talk.  
Jim: Mel.  
Mel: I know we're here.  
Juliette: Aiden, I'll win for you.

Juliette, Mel and Jim walk onto the lawn. Melinda and Juliette see that the lawn is filled with ghosts surrounding one person, Kelsey. Kelsey is standing her ground, looking mean.

Kelsey: You showed up.  
Juliette: I'm not afraid of you.  
Kelsey: Stupid mistake. Guys, you know what to do.

The ghosts surrounding Kelsey do not look happy. Their faces are sad sand sober. To Juliette, it looks as if a troupe of zombies is coming toward her.

Juliette: Why don't they just zap over here?  
Mel: For some reason, they aren't using their power. Maybe they can't.

Aiden's ghost shows up next to Juliette. Elliott comes up next to him.

Aiden: They don't have any power.  
Juliette: Why not?  
Aiden: Do you recognize any of them?  
Juliette: A little bit, but where did they come from?  
Aiden: Down under. Gabriel must have told her.  
Juliette: What do they feed on?  
Aiden: Fear.  
Juliette: If I'm not afraid?  
Elliott: Easy. They attack. That's what they're saving their energy for. They may not be very powerful, but they have strength in numbers.  
Juliette: Could they hurt me?  
Aiden: They could kill you. They have a weaker version of your gift. They can make things move without touching them.  
Juliette: How do I stop them?  
Aiden: Defeat their master. They come from an old world, a world where your loyalty lies with the highest bidder. You defeat Kelsey, you become their leader.  
Juliette: That's it?  
Aiden: From what I know. They won't kill you.  
Juliette: That's a plus.  
Aiden: Thinking time's over. Do something.

Juliette uses her telekinesis to pick up anything she can. She focuses and holds up rocks, sticks, and acorns up in the air. All together, they look pretty powerful. She flings them as hard as she can at Kelsey. She pulses with power as she releases her energy. Kelsey's eyes go wide as Juliette picks up a large rock and flings it as hard as she can. Kelsey curls up in a ball and screams.

Kelsey: I'm sorry!

Juliette: What was that?

Kelsey: I said I'm sorry.

Juliette drops everything just inches away from Kelsey.

Juliette: For what?

Kelsey: For what happened to your brother. Please don't blame me.

Juliette: How could I not blame you?

Kelsey: Because I had nothing to do with it! I'm sorry. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. If I had it my way, he'd be fine.

Juliette: What are you talking about?

Kelsey: I told my dad time and time again, not to go along with his stupid "master-plan".

Juliette: Why?

Kelsey: Because... I'm all talk. I couldn't kill your friends. I couldn't kill any of you, and I couldn't live if I'd killed Aiden.

Juliette: You are a world-class liar! I almost believed that!

Kelsey: I know you didn't trust me when we met, and you still don't now, and you were right. I did my faqther's bidding then. I was a good little minion, but I fell for Aiden after the first few days. Hard.*holding a shark-tooth necklace identical to Aiden's* Idon't care if you don't believe me, but I'll always know in my heart that I'm telling the truth.

AIden: *appearing next to Kelsey* You kept it?

Kelsey: Of course. I need a reminder that you're with me. With all my dad's stupid "friends", it's hard to know who is and who isn't.

Juliette: You mean, you don't hoard them?

Kelsey: No! Spirits belong in the light. *turning to Aiden* Which is why you have to cross over.

Aiden: One more day?

Kelsey: One. There's no "ten year later" for us, is there? *turning back to Juliette*

Juliette: You... you loved him?

Kelsey: *smiling* More than anyone I've ever met. My heart is his.

Juliette: Well then, why did you go through with this?

Kesley: I don't know. At first, I didn't really care about you guys. You didn't really like me anyway.I noticed that first thing. I figured it'll be easy to get her, but then I got so attached to everybody. When my dad told me he was gonna kill Aiden, I felt helpless. I knew it would hurt a lot of people, but I didn't have the guts to try and stop him. I knew it would hurt you the most, and I know this is weird, but you're my favorite.

Juliette: What? Why?

Kelsey: Because you have something that I never will, in everything you do.

Juliette: *crying* And what's that?

Kelsey: Faith. You're not afraid, and even if you are, you stay strong for everybody else. You're confident. I admire you for putting up with all this.

Juliette: Well, thanks, I guess, but if you're lying about any of this, I swear I'm gonna pick all of this stuff up and drive you so far into the ground, you'll end up in China.

Kelsey: I'm not lying. I swear.

Juliette: Why did you do it?

Kelsey pulls up her sleeve and reveals five long, bloody cuts.

Kelsey: My dad...

someone walks up behind Kelsey and slaps her in the face.

Gabriel: You failed me! I shot her so she'd be easier to take. There's gonna be five more of those tonight!

Jim: *walking up behind Gabriel flanked by Melinda and two police officers* I'm not too sure about that.

Officer: You just admitted to two different crimes, sir. Let's go.

Gabriel: What?

The officers take Gabriel away in handcuffs. An officer comes over to Juliette and Kelsey.

Juliette: Are we safe?

Officer: About as safe as you'll ever be. He's going straight to solitary confinement.

Juliette: Sorry.

Kelsey: Are you kidding? You just freed the prisoner. I can't thank you enough.

Juliette: So, you're on our side now?

Kelsey: Yeah. Clean slate.

Juliette: What about you, Elliott?

Elliott: I think I've seen my fair share. I should see my daughter, but first, tell my ask my wife something.

Juliette: Sure.

Elliott: W.W.E.T.

Julliette: What's that mean?

Elliott: We would have had a baby boy about Aiden's age give or take a few months, but we lost him four months in. We had a name picked out and everything. Elijah. What would Elijah think about this whole thing? Just tell her that.

Elliott sees something and goes toward it, disappearing.

Juliette: And you?

Aiden: My "memorial" is tomorrow. Besides, Kelsey and I need some alone time.

Kelsey: I'd really like that.

Melinda: * walking over to join the girls* I saw everything. That was powerful.

Juliette: *crying* Yeah.

(The next day) Aiden's Memorial- Day

Jim: Hey, thank you ALL for coming. I'm sure AIden would really appreciate all this love. I'm not gonna stand here all day, though. Let's give a few people a chance to speak. Jules, come on.

Juliette takes the stand.

Juliette: I remember a lot about this month. I experienced death first-hand, three times, but luckily, the coma was only a coma. There are so many things I want to change but can't. I learned young that I couldn't fly, so that's out of the way. My lesson this time was not to give into fear. I had to keep going. I couldn't give up. I was so far already. I learned not to look back too much, because if I focus on the past, I'll lose sight of the future. All I was really supposed to say was that "AIden was great. BLah, blah, blah." but that's too generic. Aiden was so much more than a big brother. He was a counselor when I needed it, my rock, he was my hero. I thought that heroes could never die when I was little. They had superpowers. When your hero dies, you realize just how mortal you really are, and how short life is. Life is a gift. DOn't waste it... ever. Aiden was amazing. I always wanted to be like him, and I still do. It only hit me recently, that I would never hear his voice again, complaining about a camping trip, or that he was really gone. I haven't lost, though. *crying* I've gained wisdom,knowledge, and the ability to say that I've been through it. A life was taken, and it won't be given back, so I'm gonna start living...really living, and so should you.

Juliette begins crying too hard to speak. She covers her eyes with her hand and Melinda comes to her and brings her to a chair in the middle of the room. Delia takes the stand.

Delia: This family has taught me so many things, but above all, they've taught me to believe. In myself, in them, in everyone, but this last part isn't about this whole family. This is about one person, who stayed strong, even in the face of death. She held on, and kept herself from crashing and burning. This is a little girl who's been through some pretty grown-up things, and she needs a little inspiration. Juliette Elizabeth Lucas, you are my hero, and if I'm not crazy then you're everybody in this room's hero, too. Am I right?

All: YES!

Jim turns on "THE CLIMB" BY MILEY CYRUS (SUBJECT TO CHANGE)

Juliette's face fills with tears.

Outside- Day

Juliette: Aiden?

Aiden: I see it.

Mel: Go.

Aiden: Kels?

Kelsey: Go. Please.

Aiden steps into the light and leaves.

Juliette: *crying hard* mom?

Melinda: Yes?

Juliette: It's not always this hard, is it?

Melinda: Only with the ones we love the most.

Juliette: That reminds me. Where's Marissa's mom? I need to tell her something.


End file.
